One Plus One Equals Love
by sweetink
Summary: Donghae si CEO Byeol Entertainment, Hyukjae si gadis kaya raya. bagaimana cerita mereka? Keluarga, Cinta dan harta. I Love You and You Love Me. I You Destiny. A Haehyuk story. Yunjae, Chanbaek, 2Min, and Myunghyun/Myungwoo (bromance) scenes.
1. Prolog

ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS LOVE

1+1=LOVE

.

.

 **Pairings** : Haehyuk [Main], Yunjae, Chanbaek, 2Min, Myunghyun (Friendship/Bromance)

.

 **Language:** Bahasa with a slight of English in the story.

.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family and Drama

.

 **Warnings:** This is a genderswitch story. I changed a gender for ukes except Myunghyun (Lol it's a crack OTP) but yeah all of the pairings here are my favourite one on each group, I changed the age too. I'm an ELF and a Haehyuk/Eunhae/D &E or (whatever you called it) shipper. I'm Hyukjae biased so sorry if I write mostly on Hyukjae's point of view.

I put the warning already, so please if you don't like it you don't have to read it unless you are really curious but don't blame me later.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Super Junior is not mine, but they're ELF's… so since I'm an ELF so can I called them mine? Lol kidding XD. Donghae and Eunhyuk as well as all the members here owned by themselves. I don't have anything except the plot and this old laptop of mine.

.

.

 **Main Casts:**

Lee Donghae: Current CEO of Byeol Entertainment. Strict and cold when dealing with his artists and management. But a loving man for his family and beloved one.

Jung Hyukjae: Second heir of SJ Group. Lovely but a spoiled rich woman who always get everything she wants. Supposed to be a famous actrees before her dream was rejected by her own father.

Jung Yunho: First heir of SJ Group, Hyukjae's older brother. He has a cold attitude because his father taught him strictly and he was growing up without his parents' care, so he decided to spoil his sister a lot since he don't want his sister to end up like him.

Kim Jaejoong: Yunho's wife. An ex famous model who decided to end her career after she got married with Yunho. She is so motherly, and lovely to everyone around her.

Kim (Jung) Myungsoo (L): Hyukjae and Yunho's step brother. He was born from the second wife of Jung Il hoon (Owner of SJ Group). He hate his father and acted so cold toward his step brother and sister. His identity as a heir of SJ Group is not known by a whole world.

 **Heart5 Members:**

Byun Baekhyun: The new member of Heart5. Actually a really cheerful person but she stayed invisible because she doesn't want her groupmates to envy her because of her talent.

Lee Taemin: The leader dance of Heart5. Kind and friendly and she is Hyukjae's so called dongsaeng.

Amber: The tomboy girl, who acted so random sometimes. People sometimes called her the CEO junior since she looks like Donghae, the CEO of Byeol Entertainment.

Soojung (Krystal): The visual one, but she sing so well. People envy her for her perfect looks. Amber's partner in crime.

Joy: The maknae who brighten the day. So cute and full of aegyo. But she slightly feel threathened by Baekhyun's talent

Yuri: The leader, she was supposed to be a swimming athlete before she decided that being a singer is her dream.

 **Infinite:**

Nam Woohyun: The main vocalist, who really close with L/Myungsoo.

Kim Sunggyu: The leader and a vocalist, the lazy one who likes to bother his dongsaengs a lot

Hoya (Lee Ho won): One of the main dancer. Like to crack a joke

Jang Dongwoo: The main rapper, the second oldest but often get bullied by the members

Lee Sungyeol: The one who pretty close to Myungsoo too, sometimes jealous because Myungsoo is closer to Woohyun

Lee Sungjong: The maknae, who like to cling to his older members

 **Other important casts:**

Park Chanyeol: The actor from SM Entertainment. Baekhyun's ex boyfriend during their highschool time. A happy virus and so active, even though he is an actor but he is quite good in variety.

Choi Minho: An ex soccer player who become a model under SM Entertainment. His favourite idol was Im Yoona from Girls' Generation, but it is changed when he met Taemin in a Music show. He is the MC in one of the Music Show from MBC anyway.

 _I might added some new casts later, let's just see how the story progressing…._

.

.

.

.

.

Sneak Peak.

.

.

"Sayang~" Ia memeluk erat wanita bersurai _blonde_ itu. "Aku rindu padamu"

"Jangan peluk-peluk!"

.

"Lalu kapan Unnie akan menikah? Kalian sudah berpacaran lebih dari lima tahun"

"Eyy… Aku sih tinggal menunggu kapan si Ikan bermuka dingin itu siap melamarku"

.

"Tapi Myungsoo sakit, dia terkena flu."

"Sutradara tidak akan memberhentikan proses _shooting_ hanya karena salah satu aktornya flu sayang"

.

"Ini sudah larut, aku ada meeting besok. Kau istirahatlah, jangan lupa untuk mimpikan aku ya"

"No. Aku lebih memilih memimpikan Hyunbin."

"Ya, mana boleh begitu. Arraso aku akan memimpikan Angelina Jolie saja"

"Aku tak peduli, dia bahkan tak mengenalmu"

"Memang Hyunbin mengenalmu?"


	2. Chapter 1

**ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS LOVE**

.

 **1+1=LOVE**

* * *

 **Pairings** : Haehyuk [Main], Yunjae, Chanbaek, 2Min, Myunghyun (Friendship/Bromance), Myungstal.

.

 **Language:** Bahasa with a slight of English in the story.

.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family and Drama

.

 **Warnings:** This is a genderswitch story. I changed a gender for ukes except Myunghyun (Lol it's a crack OTP) but yeah all of the pairings here are my favourite one on each group, I changed the age too. I'm an ELF and a Haehyuk/Eunhae/D &E or (whatever you called it) shipper. I'm Hyukjae biased so sorry if I write mostly on Hyukjae's point of view.

I put the warning already, so please if you don't like it you don't have to read it unless you are really curious but don't blame me later.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Super Junior is not mine, but they're ELF's… so since I'm an ELF so can I called them mine? Lol kidding XD. Donghae and Eunhyuk as well as all the members here owned by themselves. I don't have anything except the plot and this old laptop of mine.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Byeol Entertainment.**

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dari kumpulan berkas penting yang sedang di bacanya. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan tunangannya masuk keruangannya dengan muka cemberut.

"Donghae aku tau kau sibuk tapi ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau membatalkan kencan kita" Hyukjae, tunangannya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

CEO Byeol Entertainment itu langsung meletakan berkas-berkas itu dan beranjak menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Sayang~" Ia memeluk erat wanita bersurai _blonde_ itu. "Aku rindu padamu"

"Jangan peluk-peluk!" Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae yang melingkar dipinggangnya

Donghae sungguh gemas dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang sedang merajuk saat ini, ia mengacak-acak rambut panjang kekasihnya gemas.

"Donghae!"

"Ayolah sayang, kau tak rindu padaku?"

"Kalau kau rindu seharusnya kau tak membatalkan kencan kita!"

Donghae mengusap belakang lehernya merasa bersalah, itu memang salahnya juga yang membatalkan kencannya tiba-tiba. Agensi yang dipimpinnya sedang mengalami masalah dengan adanya member yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar dari grupnya belum lagi skandal-skandal artisnya yang bermunculan secara beruntun membuat dia mau tak mau harus selalu _stand by_ untuk menentukan statement apa yang akan ia keluarkan jikalau kasus-kasus ini membesar.

Pria itu menatap gadis cantik dihadapannya, Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat sangat anggun dengan busana casual namun berkelas itu. Itu tak heran karena Hyukjae memang sudah lahir dari keluarga yang kaya, ia merupakan anak kedua dari pemilik SJ Group. SJ Group itu sendiri merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang industri property yang memiliki banyak anak perusahaan yang mendirikan apartemen-apartemen dan mall serta departemen store terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Gadis yang memang terlahir dengan keadaan yang serba ada ini membuatnya sangat manja, karena memang seluruh keluarga memanjakannya. Donghae pun tak keberatan dengan itu, ia memang memanjakan kekasihnya juga. Berbicara tentang Donghae, ia sendiri merupakan CEO dari Byeol Entertainment, salah satu agensi artis besar di Korea Selatan, artis dan penyanyi dibawah naungannya banyak yang sukses dan _go international_ , di usianya yang masih sangat muda 27 Tahun ia sudah dipercayai untuk memimpin agensi ini. Agensi yang sebelumnya memang dikelola mendiang ayahnya.

Keduanya kerap kali menjadi sorotan public, mereka bahkan sering disebut dengan _royal couple_ karena keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Namun cinta mereka tidak dipengaruhi oleh harta, tidak ada perjanjian bisnis dibalik hubungan mereka. Ini memang murni karena rasa cinta yang mereka miliki.

"Ayolah sayang jangan marah hm? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kita dinner di tempat biasa malam ini, bagaimana?" Donghae merapatkan tubuhnya pada tunangannya itu, berusaha membujuk wanita cantik itu.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Hyukjae tanpa menatap ke arah Donghae.

"Janji!" Donghae menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan jari kelingking Hyukjae, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar janji. Kekanakan memang, tapi toh mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, sambil mengeratkan tautannya di jari Donghae, "kalau begitu cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku mau ke tempat latihan Heart5 dulu" gadis itu mendorong dada Donghae pelan sebelum mengecup pipi pujaan hatinya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan CEO Byeol Entertainment itu.

Musik terdengar diputar cukup keras sehingga menggema didalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu, lima orang gadis yang telah menginjak usia remaja itu terlihat menari mengikuti iringan music yang menggema tadi. Sedangkan ada satu orang gadis yang terlihat duduk disudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan kelima gadis yang menari.

"Hana… dul… kekiri dua kali, tap… tap!" seorang gadis yang berada diposisi paling depan membimbing rekan-rekannya dibelakang.

"Soojung-ah. Gerakan pinggulmu ke kanan dan kekiri. Jangan melamun" yang dipanggil tersentak, ia langsung mengikuti gerakan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"bagus… pertahankan itu. Kita semakin kompak ladieees!" gadis yang membimbing tadi menghentikan gerakannya, ia berjalan menuju music player dan menekan tombol _stop_. Kelima gadis itu langsung merebahkan badan mereka dilantai, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya! Luruskan kaki kalian supaya tidak keram" masih gadis yang tadi, ia menarik satu persatu kaki temannya yang ditekuk. _Well_ sebagai orang yang ditunjuk menjadi _leader_ _dance_ ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kekompakan tarian teman se grupnya.

Ia baru saja membuka tutup botol air mineralnya, begitu pintu ruang latihan mereka terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok wanita yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"Taeminieeeeee!" wanita yang tidak lain adalah calon istri CEO Byeol Entertainment itu berlari memeluk si gadis leader dance itu membuat si gadis yang sedang meneguk air minumnya hampir tersedak.

"Aigoo Hyuk unnie. Kau mengagetkanku"

Beberapa gadis yang ada disana membungkukkan kepalanya hormat pada Hyukjae, sudah tidak asing lagi jika ia melihat tingkah mereka, semenjak bertunangan dengan Donghae, Hyukjae mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti Donghae seolah ia sudah menjadi nyonya Lee saja.

"Halo girls!" Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya menyapa para gadis remaja itu. Ia dapat melihat mereka berkeringat dan sedikit terengah-engah, ' _ah pasti baru beres latihan'_ pikirnya.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar, ruangan ini masih saja sama seperti dulu. Backgroundnya masih bergambar bintang dengan langit malam yang indah, ciri khas Byeol Entertainment. Pandangannya tidak sengaja menuju satu gadis lagi yang sedang duduk di pojokan tadi. Si gadis yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap Hyukjae mengangguk kepalanya seolah memberi salam. Hyukjae memberikan senyumnya sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Taemin lagi.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae, karena memang ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu. Kalo anggota Heart5 yang lain jangan salah ia sudah cukup mengenal baik mereka. **Taemin,** si leader dance yang sudah Hyukjae anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. **Soojung** _ **,**_ gadis cantik yang menawan dengan tatapan dinginnya itu merupakan visual grup Heart5. **Amber,** si gadis tomboy yang terus memanggilnya 'Noona' bukan 'Unnie' yang merupakan rapper grup ini. **Joy** , si maknae yang suka sekali beraegyo pada unnie-nya. Dan **Yuri,** sang leader yang tingkahnya sulit ditebak. Sedangkan yang satu ini Hyukjae baru melihatnya.

"Dia Baekhyun, anggota baru kita" Taemin meneguk airnya lagi sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sudut ruangan.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, kalian menambah anggota? Padahal kalian sudah debut setahun yang lalu" Tanya Hyukjae sedikit aneh dengan penambahan anggota yang tidak biasanya terjadi pada grup yang sudah debut. Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi, gadis itu cantik dan mungil sekali.

"Ya. Ini keputusan Donghae sajangnim. Baekhyun pemenang lomba menyanyi di festival Gangnam ia langsung direkrut Byeol Ent setelahnya. Oppa bilang kalau grup kami belum memiliki lead vocal yang kuat. Jadi yah… datanglah Baekhyun. Kami akan comeback dengan formasi baru dua bulan lagi."

Hyukjae mengangguk, semua hal yang terjadi di agensi ini pasti harus disetujui Donghae sebelumnya, Wanita itu yakin Donghae sudah memikirkan dengan matang perubahan formasi ini.

"Nama grup kalian tetap Heart5?"

Kali ini Joy yang mengangguk, walau hanya baru debut selama 1 tahun tetapi nama Heart5 sudah banyak dikenal masyarakat, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan nama itu.

Hyukjae mengamini, semua kerja keras mereka sekarang pasti akan terbayar dengan kesuksesan di masa depan, ia tersenyum melihat remaja-remaja ini yang sungguh bersemangat. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, lalu memandang gadis itu bergantian.

"Ada yang mau pizza?"

Kelima gadis itu langsung bersorak gembira, latihan yang begitu menguras tenaganya membuat mereka kelaparan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang ditawari makanan gratis.

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar mereka yang mulai menyebutkan jenis-jenis pizza favorit mereka, ia menengok kearah Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Ayo bergabung!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Unnie. Kenapa kau tak ikut makan pizza dengan kami?" Taemin menyodorkan pizza dengan topping irisan daging asap dan jamur pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memesan lima box pizza ukuran large, ia memberikan dua box pizza pada Heart5 yang langsung diserbu oleh gadis-gadis kelaparan itu.

"Aku ada janji untuk makan bersama Donghae nanti" Jawabnya menolak sepotong pizza yang disodorkan Taemin, ia menghisap cappuccino hangat yang dipesannya tadi. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Butuh waktu satu jam lagi untuk mencapai waktu janjinya dengan Donghae.

"Donghae sajangnim kadang membuatku takut Unnie" Celetuk Yuri tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menyedot cola dinginnya.

"Wae?"

"Mungkin karena aku leader. Aku sering sekali ditegur olehnya. Sudah seperti jadwal rutin bagiku di setiap minggu" Hyukjae tertawa melihat Yuri yang cemberut memikirkan teguran-teguran yang ia terima dari CEO Byeol Entertainment itu. Donghae memang sangat tegas dan disiplin jika menyangkut pekerjaan, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa itu yang membuat ia bisa menjadi sesukses ini. Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Donghae, wanita itu tau jika tunangannya itu bercita-cita untuk menjadi penyanyi dan pembuat lagu. Tapi saat ayahnya meninggal, Donghae mau tak mau harus turun tangan mengurusi agensi ini, well ia masih tetap bisa menggarap music sekaligus.

"Aku kadang kena omel juga ko" Jawab Hyukjae yang membuat gadis-gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Mereka memang cukup dekat karena sejak pacaran pun Hyukjae suka mengunjungi agensi Donghae dan bertemu mereka yang pada saat itu masih seorang trainee, karena sebenarnya Hyukjae adalah mantan trainee Byeol Entertainment untuk menjadi seorang _actress_ hanya saja sang ayah menentangnya.

"Lalu kapan Unnie akan menikah? Kalian sudah berpacaran lebih dari lima tahun"

"Eyy… Aku sih tinggal menunggu kapan si Ikan bermuka dingin itu siap melamarku" Taemin tertawa mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang sangat lucu, mengatai atasannya yang memang bermuka dingin. Meski pelan namun Taemin bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum, Baekhyun yang kaget akan tatapan tiba-tiba Taeminpun membalas senyumnya.

' _Ah mungkin aku memang harus mulai mengenal Baekhyun. Suka atau tidak suka ia tetap bagian dari grupku'_ pikir Taemin.

Hyukjae mengetuk salah satu pintu di ruang latihan yang ada di lantai 4 Gedung Byeol Entertainment ini. Ruang latihan itu adalah ruang latihan khusus Infinite, sebuah boyband yang memang sedang sangat di gandrungi banyak fans sejak debutnya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hoya salah satu personil infinite itu membuka pintu dan langsung kaget begitu melihat Hyukjae yang ada dibalik pintu.

"Whoaa Noona! Annyeonghaseyo…" Sapanya sebelum mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk. Gadis itu tersenyum ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu sambil menenteng tiga box pizza yang memang dipesannya dengan Heart5 tadi.

"Guysss… ada Hyukjae Noona!" Teriak Hoya. Hampir semua member langsung bersorak bahkan Woohyun yang sempat tertidur saja langsung berlonjak dari sofa satu-satunya di ruang itu. Karena dalam persepsi mereka, ada Hyukjae = ada makanan. Well Hyukjae memang selalu membawa makanan setiap kali gadis itu mengunjungi mereka, dimanapun.

Tapi ada satu member yang masih memejamkan mata di ujung ruangan dengan tas ransel sebagai bantalannya.

"Itu Myungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae pada segerombolan pria yang sedang mengerubungi tiga box pizza yang Hyukjae bawa.

"Ia baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting drama terbarunya, dan manajer bilang Myungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan adegan ditengah hujan jadi aku pikir dia terkena flu" Jawab Sunggyu sang leader.

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya, khawatir pada adik tirinya itu. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa Myungsoo merupakan pewaris ketiga dari SJ Group karena memang itu dirahasiakan dari publik, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu selain keluarga Hyukjae, yaitu Donghae dan salah satu manajer Infinite yang mengurusi Myungsoo. Myungsoo yang memang terlahir dari istri kedua Jung Il hoon tidak mau memberitahu identitasnya sehingga yang publik tau adalah anak ketiga Jung Il Hoon itu berada di Amerika melanjutkan studinya, tak ada yang tahu baik nama atau rupanya.

Myungsoo hanya mau dikenal sebagai 'Kim' Myungsoo atau L. seorang actor sekaligus idol yang sedang menikmati kesuksesannya.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekati adiknya itu ia berjongkok dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Myungsoo. ' _Sedikit demam_ ' batinnya. Dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk menghubungi manajer adiknya itu agar sang adik pulang kerumah untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

 **Rigoglio Italian Deluxe Resto**

Donghae memotong-motong steak dipiringnya hingga menjadi potongan dadu dadu kecil sebelum menukar piringnya dengan piring Hyukjae. Wanita bersurai pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sebelum menyuapkan sepotong daging dengan anggun.

Donghae menatap tunangan cantiknya itu, Hyukjae menggunakan dress dengan panjang selutut namun pundaknya terbuka memperlihat kulit seputih susunya, Donghae mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya pada beberapa pengunjung restoran yang melirik kearah Hyukjae.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka?"

Hyukjae cemberut mendengar teguran Donghae. Hyukjae memang suka menggunakan pakaian yang glamor dan sedikit terbuka, ia hanya ingin terlihat cantik dimata kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kan kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini. Bukannya ini pakaian yang cocok?"

Mereka saat ini sedang makan malam di restoran yang bisa dikatakan cukup berkelas, sehingga beberapa pengunjung yang datang memang menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit formal.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkanya di bahu Hyukjae yang terbuka.

"ya tapi setidaknya pakai yang lebih tertutup, diluar udara cukup dingin dan aku tidak suka kau memamerkan tubuhmu pada semua orang"

Hyukjae suka dengan tingkah protektif Donghae, ia mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup pipi tunangannya itu. "Thanks sayang"

Jika saja ini bukan ditempat umum, Donghae pasti akan langsung menerkam tunangannya itu yang terlihat begitu menawan dan menggoda saat ini. ' _Aku seharusnya menyewa ruang VVIP'_ batinnya.

Donghae berusaha menahan hasratnya sambil meneguk segelas wine yang sudah dipesannya.

"Donghae-ya"

Si pria kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae, "Hm?"

"Ijinkan Myungsoo untuk libur beberapa hari"

"Wae? Kau tau jadwalnya sedang sangat padat. Ia sedang dalam masa _shooting_ drama barunya Hyukkie, tidak bisa ditunda seenaknya"

Jika urusan pekerjaan, Donghae akan berlaku professional. Karena ini berhubungan dengan kontrak kerja, begitu pula kontrak dengan sebuah rumah produksi tidak bisa dengan seenaknya diubah atau dipindah sesuai keinginan satu orang. Karena jika terjadi pelanggaran atau semacamnya bisa saja harus ditangani dengan proses hukum.

Hyukjae cemberut mendengar permintaanya di tolak, gadis manja seperti dia biasanya selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ya tapi sepertinya ini memang diluar kendalinya.

"Tapi Myungsoo sakit, dia terkena flu."

"Sutradara tidak akan memberhentikan proses _shooting_ hanya karena salah satu aktornya flu sayang"

Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu biarkan dia tidak tinggal di dorm untuk sementara waktu, suruh dia pulang Donghae-ya supaya aku bisa merawatnya setiap dia selesai _shooting_ "

Donghae tersenyum, ia mencubit sebelah pipi Hyukjae pelan "Aigoo~ kekasihku yang cantik ini perhatian sekali pada adiknya. Myungsoo sungguh beruntung, aku jadi cemburu" godanya. Pewaris kedua SJ Group itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya atas tingkah Donghae.

* * *

 **Kediaman Keluarga Jung.**

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini keluaran terbaru terparkir didepan Mansion Keluarga Jung. Hyukjae melepas _seatbelt_ nya sebelum memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Donghae.

"Kau yakin tak mau mampir?" tanyanya. Donghae melirik jam tangannya hadiah dari Hyukjae saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dan melihat bahwa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11.45.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Ini sudah larut, aku ada meeting besok. Kau istirahatlah, jangan lupa untuk mimpikan aku ya"

"No. Aku lebih memilih memimpikan Hyunbin."

"Ya, mana boleh begitu. Arraso aku akan memimpikan Angelina Jolie saja" Hyukjae mendelik mendengar pernyataan Donghae yang tak masuk akal.

"Aku tak peduli, dia bahkan tak mengenalmu" jawabnya.

"Memang Hyunbin mengenalmu?"

"Aku bisa meminta Yunho Oppa mengenalkannya padaku." Donghae melotot setelah mendengar itu, ia lupa kalo kakak Hyukjae cukup terkenal meski ia seorang pengusaha, relasinya pasti banyak dimana-mana dan yang ia pernah dengar dari berita-berita yang ia baca di internet, ia membaca sebuah artikel yang menyatakan bahwa Hyunbin saat ini sedang membuka usaha. Ada kemungkinan Hyunbin bisa bekerja sama dengan Yunho. _'Oh no way!'_

"Andwae! Awas saja kau jika berpaling dariku." Donghae memeluk Hyukjae sangat erat.

"Donghae lepaaaas. Aku susah bernafas" rengek gadis itu.

"Janji dulu, kau mimpikan aku bukan Hyunbin"

Hyukjae tertawa, siapa sangka CEO Byeol Entertainment yang dingin dan berpendirian tegas bisa bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Jika menyangkut orang yang Donghae sayang, pria itu akan mudah panik seperti ini.

"Arraso… Kau lebih keren ko dari Hyunbin"

"Tentu saja!" Dan mereka berdua tertawa atas tingkah kekanakan mereka. Ini adalah satu dan lain hal yang bisa membuat Donghae melupakan segala stress yang dia dapatkan di kantor agensinya. Hyukjae memang selalu mencerahkan hidupnya.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir pink milik Hyukjae, ia melumatnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka selama dua menit sebelum melepas tautan mereka.

"Goodnight kiss dariku. Mimpi indah sayang" Jawabnya yang lalu disusul dengan kecupan dikening Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, ia membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar dari sana. Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya begitu Donghae mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang sekuriti kepercayaan keluarga Jung membungkukan badannya pada Hyukjae begitu ia memasuki gerbang utama mansion itu.

"Paman Shin, apa Myungsoo pulang kerumah?" Tanyanya memastikan apakah Donghae berhasil membuat adiknya itu pulang kerumah atau tidak.

Sekuriti itu mengangguk. "Iya Nona. Tuan Muda Myungsoo ada dirumah sejak satu jam yang lalu"

Senyum langsung muncul lagi diwajah cantik Hyukjae. Ah ia sangat senang, semenjak sang kakak menikah dan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri lalu Myungsoo yang tinggal di dorm semenjak ia debut membuatnya sangat kesepian. Ayahnya jarang pulang karena urusan cabang di Tokyo, ibu kandungnya sudah lama tiada, dan ibu tirinya kadang pulang pergi mengurusi sang ayah di Tokyo dan urusan sosialita di Korea.

Kesibukan Hyukjae sendiri hanya menjadi seorang designer, saat mimpinya menjadi aktris ditolak ia langsung pergi ke Paris untuk mempelajari fashion dan desain. Setelah lulus ia sering diminta untuk mendesain konsep-konsep kostum panggung untuk artis artis atau penyanyi di negeri ginseng itu.

.

"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi mencampuri urusanku"

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya, ia baru saja melepas sepatunya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa tanpa menyadari bahwa pikirannya entah melayang kemana sampai suara yang familiar ini mengejutkannya.

"Myungie~" Hyukjae memanggil adiknya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kenapa kau memintaku pulang? Para member bisa-bisa mengejekku karena aku diminta pulang hanya karena demam yang ringan."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyepelekan itu, demammu bisa saja menjadi parah jika tidak dirawat. Dan jika kau di dorm, tak ada yang bisa merawatmu karena para member sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan disini aku bisa merawatmu"

Myungsoo mendecih, "Jangan sok peduli padaku!"

"Aku peduli padamu, kau adikku!" Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya, ia tak mengerti mengapa myungie kecilnya yang dulu selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi bisa hilang seperti ini. Semakin besar Myungsoo semakin bertingkah dingin dan menghindarinya.

"Aku selalu peduli padamu, kau adikku, myungieku. Aku rindu myungsoo yang dulu" sambungnya lirih.

Myungsoo menatap tajam sang kakak. Ia berbalik meninggalkan ruang tamu setelah mengatakan "Myungsoo yang dulu sudah mati" dengan sangat tegas.

* * *

To be continue…

* * *

 **A/N:**

Lastly, I updated slowly so please be patient with me. Real life is killing me slowly. And I'm actually in a mourning mode over my OTP who will be gone to army soon. There's so many things running in my head that I cannot share it here since it might be so long like a novel. But yeah huhuhu how to survive two years without Hyukjae and Donghae….

This is my only option to always remember my bias because I might lost in my real life in those two years. So yeah, see you on the next update readers! Eh not readers, you are all my friends! *Group hug*

P.s. You can call me Aya, it's weird when someone called me Author, thor or what hehehe. I'm not young but I'm not old either. So guess yourself XD. And sorry if I blabbered in English when the story is in Bahasa. I used to write fics in English so yeah….

Anyway…. Reviews and favourites are lovessss, do you love me? Please give me some loves^^ The next update will be **'Love, Life and Luck'** Please anticipate and see you!


	3. Chapter 2

**ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS LOVE**

.

 **1+1=LOVE**

.

.

 **Pairings** : Haehyuk [Main], Yunjae, Chanbaek, 2Min, Myunghyun (Friendship/Bromance), Myungstal.

.

 **Language:** Bahasa with a slight of English in the story.

.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family and Drama

.

 **Warnings:** This is a genderswitch story. I changed a gender for ukes except Myunghyun (Lol it's a crack OTP) but yeah all of the pairings here are my favourite one on each group, I changed the age too. I'm an ELF and a Haehyuk/Eunhae/D &E or (whatever you called it) shipper. I'm Hyukjae biased so sorry if I write mostly on Hyukjae's point of view.

I put the warning already, so please if you don't like it you don't have to read it unless you are really curious but don't blame me later.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Super Junior is not mine, but they're ELF's… so since I'm an ELF so can I called them mine? Lol kidding XD. Donghae and Eunhyuk as well as all the members here owned by themselves. I don't have anything except the plot and this old laptop of mine.

.

.

.

 _Myungsoo mendecih, "Jangan sok peduli padaku!"_

" _Aku peduli padamu, kau adikku!" Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya, ia tak mengerti mengapa myungie kecilnya yang dulu selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi bisa hilang seperti ini. Semakin besar Myungsoo semakin bertingkah dingin dan menghindarinya._

" _Aku selalu peduli padamu, kau adikku, myungieku. Aku rindu myungsoo yang dulu" sambungnya lirih._

 _Myungsoo menatap tajam sang kakak. Ia berbalik meninggalkan ruang tamu setelah mengatakan "Myungsoo yang dulu sudah mati" dengan sangat tegas._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 _ **Mansion Jung.**_

Hyukjae terduduk dilantai sepeninggal Myungsoo, tangannya memukul dadanya sendiri yang terasa begitu sesak diikuti air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia terisak, menangisi keluarganya yang hancur seperti ini. Ia yang menyayangi Myungsoo, adik tirinya yang kini benci padanya, kakaknya Yunho yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran ibu dan adik tirinya, sedangkan ia hanya seorang gadis yang begitu merindukan kehangatan keluarga.

Bibi Min yang tidak sengaja melewati ruang tamu setelah selesai membereskan dapur terkejut melihat sang nona muda terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menangis, ia tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Nona apa yang terjadi?" ia menghampiri gadis yang sudah diasuhnya sejak kecil itu dan memapahnya untuk duduk diatas sofa. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Bibi…" Hyukjae terisak, tangannya bergetar.

"Ada apa Nona? Bibi disini, jangan menangis" Bibi Min kini mengelus bahu gadis itu, seperti yang sering ia lakukan disaat Hyukjae kecil menangis dulu.

"Bibi… aku tak kuat" isaknya, dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

Bibi Min menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dibahunya.

"ssst… Nona Hyukjae yang bibi kenal adalah orang yang kuat. Bibi akan selalu ada untuk Nona, banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang begitu menyayangi Nona, Nona harus kuat untuk orang-orang yang Nona sayangi."

"Kenapa Myungsoo begitu membenciku Bi? Apa salahku?"

"Tidak Nona, Tuan muda Myungsoo menyayangimu. Ia hanya butuh waktu"

* * *

Bibi Min sedang menyiapkan sarapan didapur, mansion keluarga Jung itu tampak begitu sepi, Hyukjae masih tidur dikamarnya dan Myungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting dramanya. Sisa keluarga lainnya hanya sesekali berkunjung kerumah ini.

Bibi Min mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki dapur, ia berbalik dan langsung membungkuk begitu melihat Myungsoo yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda ingin bibi buatkan teh atau kopi hangat?" tawarnya.

Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "buatkan aku teh hangat saja bi"

Bibi Min segera menyeduh teh hijau hangat di sebuah cangkir yang cantik, wanita kepercayaan keluarga Jung itu tersenyum seraya menghidangkan sup ayam gingseng hangat dan secangkir teh yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Ini Tuan, sup ayam gingseng ini baik sekali untuk meredakan flu"

Myungsoo mengangguk lagi, "Terimakasih bi"

"Apa tuan muda Myungsoo akan sarapan disini atau di ruang makan utama?"

"Disini saja bi" jawab Myungsoo seraya mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan sederhana yang memang ada didapur, meja makan utama terlalu besar untuknya yang hanya akan makan seorang diri.

Bibi Min segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan beranjak dari dapur agar memberikan kenyamanan untuk Myungsoo, Bibi Min menyodorkan kantong kertas kecil dan menyimpannya di sebelah mangkuk sup

"Ini titipan dari Nona Hyukjae, tuan" ujarnya sebelum ia pamit undur diri untuk mengontrol para tukang kebun yang membereskan taman belakang mansion keluarga Jung.

Myungsoo menatap bungkusan kecil itu, obat-obatan pereda flu yang biasa diminumnya. Ia menghela nafas dan memasukkan obat kedalam saku jaket parkanya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. Jam 10 pagi, ' _Myungsoo pasti sudah berangkat ke lokasi syuting_ ' batinnya. Kepalanya berdenyut akibat kurang tidur dan efek setelah ia menangis semalaman. Ia meraih segelas air putih yang memang selalu tersedia di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan meminumnya.

Gadis itu meregangkan kedua tangannya sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Nona" Bibi Min menyapa Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat lebih segar walau matanya masih terlihat sembab. Wanita itu sedang sibuk mengganti bunga pada vas-vas bunga yang ada diruang keluarga.

"Pagi bibi Min~" sapanya, gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia tak boleh terus larut dalam kesedihan, ia harus kuat dan terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan Myungsoo kecilnya yang dulu. ' _ya aku tak boleh putus asa!'_

"Bibi Min, apa ada susu strawberry?" cengirnya riang sambil berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh Bibi Min dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja Nona. Stok susu strawberry akan selalu ada untuk Nona"

Bibi Min menuangkan susu strawberry kedalam mug kesayangan Hyukjae, mug berwarna kuning dan bergambar strawberry pemberian dari Donghae.

"Dan ini sandwich Tuna untuk Nona, _happy brunch"_ ujar wanita paruh baya itu dengan aksen korea yang sangat kental membuat Hyukjae tertawa dibuatnya. Ia menggigit sandwich tunanya sambil mengecek akun sns nya.

"Si ikan itu pasti belum bangun" tebaknya ketika melihat bahwa Donghae masih belum membalas pesannya sejak tadi. Namun wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi ceria begitu melihat seorang anak kecil dalam video yang diupload kakak iparnya.

" _Oh, our Hyejinie_ sudah bisa bernyanyi" pekiknya begitu melihat video singkat yang diupload Jaejoong, kakak iparnya. Jung Hyejin merupakan anak dari Yunho dan Jaejoong, umurnya sudah menginjak usia 3 tahun.

"lucunyaaaa~" gadis itu gemas sendiri melihat keponakannya lancar menyanyikan lagu _Gee_ dari _Girls' Generation_. ' _sepulang dari butik, aku akan mengunjungi rumah kak Yunho. Tunggu auntie Hyejinie~'_

* * *

 _ **Byeol Entertainment**_ **.**

Donghae membaca berkas-berkas yang diberikan sekretarisnya tadi, titipan dari Shindong, ketua team perekrutan calon _trainee_ Byeol Entertainment. Semua trainee harus melakukan wawancara dengannya terlebih dahulj sebagai bagian akhir dari tahapan rekrutmen sebelum penentuan lolos atau tidaknya calon-calon _trainee_ itu. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, hampir semua _profile_ calon _trainee_ yang diberikan Shindong memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik, Donghae bahkan tak perlu melakukan _makeover_ pada mereka, beberapa memiliki bakat dan prestasi yang sangat baik, tapi Donghae masih belum bisa memastikan itu semua sebelum ia berhadapan secara langsung dengan mereka, karena menurutnya catatan pada profil itu tidak selalu menjamin sesuai atau tidak dengan kenyataannya.

Ia memang dikenal bertangan dingin jika berurusan dengan calon-calon artisnya, tapi ia sangat bersahabat jika dikenal lebih dekat. Pria itu melirik sekilas ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, ia baru saja akan membuka pesannya namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Titahnya sambil meletakan kembali ponsel miliknya di meja.

"Sajangnim, ada sedikit masalah"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia melihat wajah panik Jungshin, salah satu manajer Heart5. Pria kelahiran Mokpo itu memberikan tanda pada Jungshin untuk mendekat.

"Masalah apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang serius. Ini bahkan masih pagi, tapi masalah sepertinya tak kenal waktu.

"Ada artikel yang beredar pagi ini, ini mengenai Baekhyun. Artikel itu membahas soal rumor Baekhyun, anggota baru Heart5 yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun EXO" Jungshin memperlihatkan artikel yang dimaksud pada Donghae. Pria itu mengambil alih _iPad_ milik Jungshin dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah ada disini?" Tanyanya begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi memijit pangkal hidungnya, Baekhyun bahkan belum resmi debut tapi rumor-rumor tentangnya sudah mulai tersebar.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, aku rasa sebentar lagi ia sampai."

Donghae mengangguk, terdengar lagi bunyi ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"masuk." Kini Bora, tim PR yang tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sajangnim, banyak telepon masuk dari media yang bertanya mengenai artikel rumor Baekhyun, statement apa yang harus kami jawab?"

Donghae menghela nafas, "Jangan dulu memberikan _statement_ " ujarnya, ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada Jungshin.

"Jika Baekhyun sudah datang, suruh dia langsung menghadap padaku. Kita perlu mendengar penjelasannya dulu sebelum mengeluarkan _statement_ " tegasnya.

Heart5 merupakan idol pendatang baru yang masih hangat diperbincangkan netizen Korea dan EXO sedang menjadi idol yang sangat dikagumi remaja-remaja diseluruh Korea jadi tentu saja rumor seperti ini akan sangat menggemparkan dan langsung tersebar dengan cepat bahkan hingga ke luar negeri.

Donghae melonggarkan dasinya, masalah yang datang tiba-tiba membuatnya lupa untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk tadi, ia tak tahu saja kalau sedari tadi kekasihnya sedang mengutukinya yang tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, kini ia sedang berada di ruangan direkturnya. Pagi tadi ia dikagetkan dengan Taemin yang mengiriminya sebuah link lewat akun kakaotalknya. Ia begitu kaget begitu membuka link itu dan menemukan sebuah artikel mengenai dirinya. Tak berlangsung lama manajernya terus meneleponnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia segera bergegas dan kini ia duduk di sofa mahal di ruang CEO Byeol Entertainment.

Ia sungguh gugup dan gelisah, dirinya bahkan belum debut namun sudah muncul artikel yang mungkin akan sedikit mempengaruhi nama baiknya. Dan melihat tatapan Donghae yang sungguh serius membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca artikel tentangmu pagi ini?" Suara berat Donghae terdengar, yang mungkin bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

"Sudah sajangnim" Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya saling bertautan saking gugupnya.

"Apakah rumor itu benar?" Tanya pria itu _to the point._

"Tidak sajangnim, saya bahkan tidak mengenalnya. saya hanya pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya di suatu kafe. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang dijelaskan artikel tersebut" jelasnya dengan bahasa yang formal.

"Jadi gadis yang ada difoto itu bukan kau?"

"Bukan sajangnim."

Donghae mengangguk, ia membuka kacamata minusnya yang tadi ia pakai dan meletakannya di meja. Ia menatap anak didiknya itu dengan serius.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku harap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar tidak menjadi permasalahan dikemudian hari. Aku tak akan bertanya lebih karena itu privasimu"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya sajangnim" Baekhyun sedikit lega karena Donghae mengatasinya dengan sangat bijak.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kembali berlatih, debutmu tinggal menghitung hari, giatlah berlatih, jangan lupa menjaga sikap dan lebih berhati-hati. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi publik figure."

"Terima kasih Sajangnim" Baekhyun membungkuk badannya memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia mengambil berkas yang ada di mejanya dan memberikannya pada Jungshin yang sedari tadi menemani Baekhyun.

"Jungshin-ah, tolong berikan ini pada Hyeri dan sampaikan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi pada Bora untuk dijadikan statement pada media. Dan satu lagi tolong jaga Heart5"

* * *

 **Le Perle Boutique**

Hyukjae membolak-balik desain kostum stage untuk Heart5 nanti, Donghae merekomendasikan dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu _fashion stylist_ grup baru itu. Gerakan berhenti pada sebuah kertas yang menurutnya paling cocok untuk Heart5 gunakan di konsep _comeback_ nya Tahun ini.

Gadis itu mengarsir sebagian pola itu untuk dibedakan dengan pola yang lain, kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan sahabatnya sekaligus partner nya yang sedang mengecat kukunya menjadi warna mint.

"Fany-ah, bagaimana menurutmu jika Heart5 menggunakan desain yang ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kertas desainnya pada Tiffany, sahabatnya.

Gadis keturunan Amerika-Korea itu menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan setiap desain detail dengan serius.

"Aku kira desain ini memang yang paling cocok dengan konsep mereka kali ini, tapi kurasa kita harus mengganti bagian dalamnya dengan warna mint, _so they will look more cute and innocent. A sweet girl like how the concept will be like"_ jawabnya sambil menunjukkan cat kukunya yang berwarna mint.

"Okay. _So white and mint for their first stage on Mubank then beige and peach for their stage on Music Core"_ Tiffany mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju dan Hyukjae langsung menuliskan catatan kecil di kertas desainnya agar team yang menjahit kostum mereka tidak kebingungan saat produksi.

" _Done!"_ serunya yang kemudian duduk disofa bersama Tiffany.

"Fany-ah~" Gadis itu mendelik kearah Hyukjae yang terus bergerak-gerak disofanya membuat polesan cat kukunya keluar jalur.

"Hyukkie, _stop it!_ Lihat ini mengenai jariku"

Hyukjae memasang cengirannya. "Hehe, _sorry…_ Tapi apa kau ada acara malam ini?" tanyanya.

"Nickhun akan menjemputku, tapi aku belum tau dia akan mengajakku kemana"

Cengiran Hyukjae langsung berubah, kini gadis itu malah cemberut. "Kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Aku kira kau sudah putus seperti yang dikatakan media"

Tiffany menutup botol cat kukunya dan meniup-niup kukunya yang masih basah

"Tidak, Itu hanya berita palsu. Nickhun akan mulai shooting drama barunya, dan perannya menjadi seorang pengantin muda, akan sangat aneh kalo publik terus berfikir kalau dia memiliki pacar dikehidupan nyatanya. Masyarakat bisa saja tidak terbawa _feel_ yang seharusnya didapat dari drama itu"

Hyukjae mengangguk. " _I see…_ berpacaran dengan _public figure_ sungguh rumit sekali"

"Kau lupa kalau kekasihmu juga bisa dikatakan _public figure,_ walau Donghae bukan artis tapi ia selalu dikerumuni media"

"Yeah…"

" _Anyway…_ memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang _schedule_ ku sore ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi rumah Kak Yunho"

"Aaah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyejin~ tapi aku sudah janji dengan Nickhun duluan. Aish"

Hyukjae terkekeh, "Ya sudahlah aku pergi sendiri saja"

"kenapa tidak bersama Donghae?"

"Lelaki bodoh itu tidak membalas pesanku juga tidak menjawab panggilanku" Dengusnya sambil mengecek ponselnya lagi. Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae seperti ini berarti ia sedang sangat sibuk walau sudah terbiasa tapi tetap saja ia kesal

Gadis itu melihat jam digital di ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan membereskan berkasnya dimeja, memanggil asistennya untuk segera memberikan instruksi pada para penjahit untuk segera memproduksi kostumnya karena waktu yang singkat.

Ia mengeluarkan pil vitaminnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan dilacinya.

"Fany-ah, Aku pergi dulu yaa. Nikmati kencanmu dengan Nickhun~"

Tiffany melemparkan bantal sofa pada sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya! Arraso… sampaikan salamku untuk Kak Yunho dan Kak Jaejoong, cium Hyejin juga untukku" ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi Hyukjae. Mereka memang sungguh dekat, Hyukjae mengenal Tiffany sejak ia kuliah di Paris dulu

"Okay!" Hyukjae memberikan 'Okay sign' dengan jarinya sebelum meninggalkan butiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _You are my destiny…_**

 ** _You are my everything…_**

Hyukjae melirik kearah ponselnya yang berdering di dashboard, lagu yang memang khusus di setnya untuk menjadi nada dering panggilan dari Donghae. Hyukjae mendengus, gadis itu menghubunginya sejak tadi pagi dan si pria itu baru membalas panggilannya sekarang?!

Hyukjae membiarkan panggilan itu terputus, lagipula ia sedang menyetir dan rumah kakaknya hanya tinggal dua blok lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai didepan rumah dengan gerbang berwarna biru tua. Ia menekan klaksonnya beberapa kali dan menunggu pintu gerbang itu dibuka.

 ** _You are my destiny…_**

 ** _You are my everything…_**

Ponselnya berdering lagi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu dan mengusap tombol hijau yang muncul dilayar.

"Apa?!" Jawabnya kesal tanpa sapaan sebelumnya. Terdengar bunyi grasak grusuk dari seberang sana.

" _Ehehe sayang"_ Suara Donghae terdengar

" _maaf, tadi aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu. Ada sedikit masalah"_ sambungnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dan hanya membalas Donghae dengan gumaman "Hmm"

" _Jangan marah sayang, kau dimana? Mau kujemput?"_

"Aku sedang menyetir itu artinya aku membawa mobil hari ini!" Hyukjae berbohong, padahal ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Yunho

Tersengar bunyi grasak grusuk lagi membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya.

" _APA? Kau menyetir sambil menjawab telponku? Kau ini ceroboh sekali!"_ Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar omelan Donghae.

"Salah sendiri kau menelponku!" ujarnya. Terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk lagi.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?"

" _Ani, aku akan memutuskan panggilanku kalau begitu. Hati-hati menyetirnya! Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah Kak Yunho"_

"Aku bawa mobil Donghae. Kalau kau menjemputku bagaimana mobilku nanti…"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho yang akhirnya keluar dan membukakan gerbang untuknya.

" _Pokoknya nanti kau pulang denganku. Hati-hati sayang!"_ Ujarnya sebelum sambungan itu terputus bahkan sebelum Hyukjae mengatakan apapun.

Hyukjae mengabaikan tingkah kekasihnya yang memang selalu seenaknya. Ia memilih untuk memasukkan mobilnya masuk ke halaman rumah Yunho.

"Kakak!" Ia berlari dan memeluk kakaknya begitu mobilnya terparkir dengan sempurna.

Yunho, sang kakak membalas pelukan adik kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hmm?" Tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan merangkul gadis itu untuk membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku baik kak. Apa kak Jaejoong dan sikecil Hyejin sehat?"

"Ya! Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana kabarku?!"

Hyukjae menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berlari ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan Hyejin yang sedang menonton Pororo bersama Jaejoong disebelahnya.

"Omo… Pororo-yaaa" pekik Hyukjae senang membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti kanak-kanak diusianya saat ini

Jaejoong dan Hyejin secara reflek menoleh mendengar pekikan Hyukjae.

"Hyejinie, lihat ada auntie Hyukkie" Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kecil Hyejin dan melambaikannya pada Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Donghae?" Tanya Jaejoong, mereka sekarang sedang menikmati makan malam bersama dengan Hyejin dikursi kecil miliknya.

Hyukjae menelan potongan _tofu_ nya sebelum menjawab, "Dia bilang akan menjemputku nanti, sepertinya banyak urusan yang harus diatasinya di Byeol Ent."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia mengelap pipi Hyejin yang terkena bubur wortelnya.

"Tentu saja, agensi sebesar itu pasti banyak yang harus diurus. Kakakmu juga sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku sampai harus mengancamnya dulu kalo tidak ia pasti lembur lagi hari ini" Jaejoong melirik kesal Yunho yang hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya melihat tatapan istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Myungsoo?" Tanya Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Hyukjae terdiam.

Yunho mendengus kesal, "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang anak itu?"

"Dia adikmu juga _yeobo"_ Jaejoong mencubit pinggang suaminya.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho

"Ia sedikit demam kemarin malam, makanya aku meminta Donghae agar Myungsoo pulang kerumah" ujar gadis itu sambil mengaduk makanannya

"Anak itu tak perlu diurus, biarkan saja"

Hyukjae mendelik, "Ia adikmu juga kak."

Yunho cemberut ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menggendong Hyejin.

"Kalian berdua ini, kompak sekali! _Uri_ Hyejin ada dipihak Appa kan?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan celotehan tak jelas dari Hyejin.

Jaejoong dan Hyukjae tertawa akan tingkah Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lebih 10 menit ketika bunyi bel terdengar di kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho beranjak dari sofa untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah Donghae.

Dan benar saja pria bodoh itu berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Sayang~" Donghae mengusap kepala Hyukjae begitu ia sampai dihadapan gadis itu, sedangkan Yunho memutuskan untuk membantu Jaejoong menidurkan Hyejin.

"Aku kira kau lupa kalau kau punya pacar" ujar gadis itu terdengar sinis.

Donghae mengusap lehernya bingung bagaimana cara agar kekasihnya itu memaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan marah, ayo senyum dong sayang" Bujuknya. Donghae memang bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam membujuk, tapi toh pada akhirnya Hyukjae selalu memaafkannya.

"Kalau orang bisa dengan mudahnya memaafkan, polisi dan hukum sudah tak berguna lagi" Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Donghae yang kikuk dihadapannya.

"Tapi sayang. Polisi tak mungkin menangkapku, ia harusnya menangkapmu karena kau yang mencuri… mencuri hatiku" _well,_ Donghae memang tak jago membujuk tapi ia ahli dalam menggombal.

 _See?_ Wajah kekasihnya memerah semerah tomat sekarang. Hyukjae mengambil bantal sofa disebelahnya dan melemparkan bantal itu ke wajah tampan Donghae.

"Aish, kau ini aku sedang marah!" Jawabnya tapi senyum geli sudah muncul diwajah cantiknya.

Donghae yang melihat sinyal bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah mulai luluh padanya langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan mencium pipi gadisnya itu.

"Hehe maaf ya sayang, kau tambah cantik kan kalo senyum seperti itu"

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajah Donghae yang terus-terusan mendekat.

 ** _Uhuk. Uhuk._**

"Yeobo, ada yang bermesraan dirumah kita." Goda Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat dua sejoli ini saling menggombal, _well_ hanya Donghae sebenarnya.

"Seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja…" Yunho menambahkan. Otomatis wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah karena godaan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ah Kakak!" Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa dan menghentakan kakinya meninggalkan tiga orang yang sama-sama menggodanya tadi.

"Hyukkie, mau kemana sayang?" Donghae mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Pulang!"

Pasangan suami istri yang melihat adik mereka merajuk hanya tertawa sebelum mereka ikut menghampiri Hyukjae yang mau pulang.

Hyukjae membawa tas nya dan _coat_ nya yang sempat ia buka ketika sampai dirumah Yunho tadi. Donghae pun mulai mengenakan kembali jaketnya.

"Kau akan pulang dengan Donghae, hyukkie? Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" Tanya Yunho

Hyukjae mengangguk, gadis itu melirik Donghae agar pria itu menjawab pertanyaan kedua Yunho karena memang tadi kekasihnya itu yang bilang kalo ia akan mengurus perihal mobilnya.

"Ah, itu… Aku akan meminta seorang pegawaiku untuk mengurusnya nanti. Mungkin ia akan kesini besok dan mengantar mobil Hyukkie ke rumah keluarga Jung nanti" Donghae mengambil kunci mobil Hyukjae yang tergeletak di meja dan menitipkannya pada Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kalian hati-hati dijalan."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memeluk kedua kakaknya itu dengan erat. "Aku akan mengunjungi Hyejin lagi lain kali. Sekali-kali menginaplah dirumah, rumah terasa sepi sekali"

Jaejoong memeluk Hyukjae lagi, "Arraso. Aku akan menginap _weekend_ ini bersama Hyejin dan Yunho"

"Kak Jae memang yang terbaik!" Hyukjae mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebelum merangkul Donghae dan beranjak ke luar rumah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut mengantar mereka sampai ke halaman. Yunho menepuk bahu Donghae, "Hati-hati dijalan"

"Siap sunbae!" candanya karena memang Yunho adalah senior Donghae di kampusnya dulu mereka sama-sama mengambil jurusan bisnis walau Donghae mengambil _double major_ dengan music.

* * *

"Donghae, ini bukan jalan kearah rumahku!" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya ketika Donghae melewati perempatan jalan dan membelokkan arah ke kanan sedangkan untuk menuju rumahnya seharusnya Donghae terus mengambil jalan lurus.

"Aku lapar sayang, kita makan dulu yaaa" rayu Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menatap lurus kejalan lagi.

"Aku sudah makan malam tadi, aku mau pulang… ngantuk Donghae~"

"Ayolah sayang, aku lapar. Kau mau maagku kambuh lagi? Perutku mulai sakit. Aduh" Donghae pura-pura mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan sebelahnya lagi terus menyetir.

"Salah sendiri tadi telat datang kerumah kakak"

"Aih sayang, Aduh perutku!"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Iya… Iya!"

* * *

 _To be continue…._

* * *

 _A/N: Syuuung…. Aya datang lagi~ maaf kalo chap ini agak bosenin yaa. Namanya juga sebelum ada badai , laut selalu terlihat tenang. Hehe…_

 _Masih dalam mode kangen Haehyuk huhuhu. Tapi liat pics mereka dan surat Donghae, mereka pasti baik-baik saja._

 _Review please? So aku lebih semangat nerusinnya haha. Update-an selanjutnya mungkin agak telat ya. Aku harus update fanfic English yang di aff dulu. Makasih banget buat yang udah favorite, follow, read dan review cerita ini. *send kisses* Anyway, see ya!_


	4. Chapter 3

**ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS LOVE**

 **.**

 **1+1=LOVE**

.

.

 **Pairings** : Haehyuk [Main], Yunjae, Chanbaek, 2Min, Myunghyun (Friendship/Bromance), Myungstal.

.

 **Language:** Bahasa with a slight of English in the story.

.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family and Drama

.

 **Warnings:** This is a genderswitch story. I changed a gender for ukes except Myunghyun (Lol it's a crack OTP) but yeah all of the pairings here are my favourite one on each group, I changed the age too. I'm an ELF and a Haehyuk/Eunhae/D &E or (whatever you called it) shipper. I'm Hyukjae biased so sorry if I write mostly on Hyukjae's point of view.

I put the warning already, so please if you don't like it you don't have to read it unless you are really curious but don't blame me later.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Super Junior is not mine, but they're ELF's… so since I'm an ELF so can I called them mine? Lol kidding XD. Donghae and Eunhyuk as well as all the members here owned by themselves. I don't have anything except the plot and this old laptop of mine.

.

.

.

" _Donghae, ini bukan jalan kearah rumahku!" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya ketika Donghae melewati perempatan jalan dan membelokkan arah ke kanan sedangkan untuk menuju rumahnya seharusnya Donghae terus mengambil jalan lurus._

" _Aku lapar sayang, kita makan dulu yaaa" rayu Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menatap lurus kejalan lagi._

" _Aku sudah makan malam tadi, aku mau pulang… ngantuk Donghae~"_

" _Ayolah sayang, aku lapar. Kau mau maagku kambuh lagi? Perutku mulai sakit. Aduh" Donghae pura-pura mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan sebelahnya lagi terus menyetir._

" _Salah sendiri tadi telat datang kerumah kakak"_

" _Aih sayang, Aduh perutku!"_

 _Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Iya… Iya!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah kedai sederhana yang menjual samgyetang, ini pilihan Hyukjae sebenarnya karena tadi Donghae berencana untuk membeli beberapa _fried chicken_ dan _burger_ untuk mengganjal perutnya, tapi pria itu langsung mendapat omelan panjang mengenai _junk food_ dari kekasihnya.

Hyukjae mengusap kedua tangannya, udara di _Seoul_ memang sedang dingin-dinginnya apalagi di malam hari padahal salju belum turun.

"Dingin sayang? Ini pakai jaketku" Donghae mulai melepas jaket yang ia pakai tapi Hyukjae menggeleng, Kekasihnya hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan bila ia memberikan jaketnya pada gadis itu, ia bisa saja masuk angin nanti… lagian Hyukjae sudah pakai _coat,_ hanya saja dirinya memang sensitif pada udara yang dingin.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau masuk angin. Cepetan makannya… aku ngantuk nih"

Donghae mengangguk, ia meniup-niup samgyetang yang memang masih panas sebelum melahapnya.

"Kau mau?" Pria itu mengangkat sendoknya berniat memberi Hyukjae satu suapan dari mangkuk samgyetang miliknya.

Hyukjae menggeleng, ia menyeruput teh ginseng hangat yang ia pesan tadi. "Tidak, aku masih kenyang, dan lagi... aku tidak makan jam segini Donghae. Aku bisa berubah jadi gajah besok kalau aku makan lagi!"

Kening Donghae mengkerut mendengar itu, "Kau mulai diet lagi?" Ia sangat tak suka jika Hyukjae mulai repot dengan urusan berat badannya, menurutnya Hyukjae sudah terlalu kurus.

"Aku bilang kan jangan diet-diet lagi. Kau malah terlalu kurus buatku, aku tak mau kau sakit gara-gara 'diet' mu itu" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang tegas.

"Ini bukan diet seperti itu lagi ko. Aku hanya mencoba lebih mengatur pola makanku saja, lebih tepat waktu dan dengan porsi yang sehat" Hyukjae membela diri, ia tidak mau kena omel Donghae lagi. Setengah tahun yang lalu ia pernah mengikuti program diet yang benar-benar ketat, ia bahkan hanya makan sekali sehari tanpa masukan nutrisi lainnya, membuatnya terkena dehidrasi juga malnutrisi dan ia pingsan disaat ia sedang berkencan dengan Donghae membuat pria itu panik luar biasa.

"Awas saja, jika kau coba-coba diet seperti dulu lagi Hyukkie. Aku sungguh kehilangan akalku melihat kau pingsan waktu itu"

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia berpindah duduk ke sebelah Donghae dan merangkul lengan kanan kekasihnya itu. "Iya sayang, maafin aku bikin kamu khawatir waktu itu"

Donghae membelai rambut panjang kekasihnya itu, "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya sayang, aku cuma pengan kamu selalu sehat dan bahagia disampingku"

"Arraso… sekarang habisin makananmu dan pulang. Aku beneran ngantuk~" Hyukjae merajuk membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya karena kekasihnya itu baru saja merusak suasana yang seharusnya bisa menjadi romantis

"Kau ini…"

* * *

 **The next day, Mansion Jung.**

Hyukjae memotong beberapa pisang dan strawberry, ia masukkan potongan-potongan buah itu dan memblendernya, jus favoritenya dipagi hari. Ia bangun cukup pagi hari ini dan memutuskan untuk membantu Bibi Min untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Bibi Min sendiri sudah membuat pancake dengan topping strawberry dan dilumuri sirup maple.

Bibi Min pamit untuk menyiram kebun belakang setelah menata sarapan pagi ini dimeja makan. Hyukjae mengangguk sambil memotong pancake nya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar bunyi kursi ditarik dan menemukan Myungsoo adiknya duduk dan mengambil dua lembar pancake ke piringnya.

"Pagi, Myungie" Sapanya ceria, jarang-jarang adiknya mau duduk sarapan bersamanya.

Myungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban sebelum sibuk memotong-motong pancakenya.

"Aku membuat _banana-strawberry smoothies_ tadi, kau mau?" Ia bertanya, meskipun tetap tidak mendapat jawaban ia menuangkan jus itu pada gelas Myungsoo. Ini bukan pertama kali Myungsoo menghiraukannya, jadi ia mulai terbiasa walaupun ia tetap saja kecewa tapi adiknya masih mau duduk dan makan bersama hari ini pun ia merasa senang.

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini? Oh! Kau ada _special stage_ di _Show Champion_ kan?" Tanyanya pantang menyerah, ia sempat bertanya jadwal adiknya itu pada Donghoon salah satu manajer Infinite.

Myungsoo mengangguk, Hyukjae sedikit senang Myungsoo meresponnya. Ia menggenggam lengan adiknya itu, "Aku boleh mengunjungimu dibackstage kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Myungsoo menatap datar kakaknya itu, ia melepaskan genggaman kakaknya. "Akan banyak rumor yang bermunculan nanti dan itu membuatku repot"

Hyukjae menunduk, "Tapi aku bahkan tak boleh mengunjungimu disaat _comeback stagemu_ tahun lalu" ujarnya sedih. "Lagian, aku hanya ingin memberi dukungan pada kalian"

"Terserah kau saja" Myungsoo meminum _smoothiesnya_. Hyukjae langsung tersenyum, "Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku akan membawa makanan untuk para member dan staf disana"

"Hm" Hanya itu tanggapan Myungsoo sebelum pria itu beranjak dan meninggalkan dapur. Hyukjae menatap punggung adiknya itu. Ada secercah harapan melihat Myungsoo tidak melemparkan tatapan kebencian padanya hari ini. _Mungkin saja ia akan kembali menjadi Myungie kecil_ _ku_ _seperti dulu…_

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae men _dial_ nomor sahabatnya, begitu selesai sarapan ia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap. "Halo, Tiff!" sapanya begitu Tiffany mengangkat panggilannya.

" _what's up?!"_

"Aku tidak akan pergi kebutik hari ini, aku titip butik padamu yaaa"

Ia berencana untuk pergi ke kantor _byeol_ dan mengajak Donghae untuk pergi ke gedung MBC. Jika ia pergi sendiri, ia mungkin saja tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan mendatangi Infinite di backstage Show Champion.

" _Kau mau kemana?"_

"Hehe… aku ada urusan." Hyukjae bisa mendengar decakan dari sahabatnya,

" _Aish okay! Tapi kau harus mentraktirku lain kali… untung saja desain sudah mulai diproduksi kalau tidak aku akan menyeretmu untuk datang kemari"_

Hyukjae tertawa, Tiffany pasti sedang mendecak kesal karena ia akan kesepian tanpanya di butik.

"Haha okay, call! See you tomorrow darl~!"

" _Ya!..."_ Hyukjae segera memutuskan panggilannya, ia terkikik setelah menggoda sahabatnya, karena ' _darl'_ adalah panggilan sayang Nickhun untuk Tiffany.

* * *

 **Byeol Entertainment.**

Hyukjae keluar dari taksi yang mengantarnya ke agensi milik kekasihnya ini. Kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya masuk ke lobby utama Byeol Entertainment, jika diperhatikan diluar begitu banyak fans yang berasal dari dalam maupun luar negeri berdiri dengan kamera-kamera yang tak kalah professional dengan milik para wartawan handal, menunggu di tengah cuaca yang mendung dengan harapan bisa bertatap muka dengan idola mereka.

Hyukjae tersenyum pada _receptionist_ yang menyapanya, "Apa Donghae ada?" Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh _receptionist_ itu. Hyukjae tak perlu membuat janji hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sibuk itu.

Jari telunjuknya memencet tombol lift, ia menunggu sambil memperhatikan kukunya yang baru di cat warna kuning. _Ting!_ Ia segera masuk begitu pintu lift terbuka, dirinya baru saja akan memencel tombol untuk menutup pintu lift namun tertahan oleh seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam lift.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" gadis itu menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, matanya membulat lucu ketika melihat Hyukjae. Ia segera membungkuk dengan sopan.

"H-halo Hyukjae-ssi"

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu, "Kelantai berapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, ke lantai lima" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat canggung. Hyukjae mengangguk sebelum memencet tombol lima dan tombol enam dimana ruangan Donghae berada.

Gadis yang lebih tua itu menepuk pelan bahu gadis mungil disebelahnya.

"Tak usah canggung begitu, Aku sudah menganggap anggota Heart5 sebagai adik-adikku terutama Taemin, dan karena kau merupakan anggota Heart5 maka mulai sekarang kau juga adikku, kau bisa memanggilku Unnie seperti yang lainnya." Senyum cantik terlukis di wajah Hyukjae.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia sungguh kagum dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, Unnie…"

Hyukjae tersenyum puas mendengarnya. _Ting!_ Ia mendongak melihat angka yang muncul diatas.

"Ah kita sudah sampai di lantai lima. Kita mengobrol lagi lain kali ya, _good luck_ untuk debutmu Baekhyun-ah!" Tangan Hyukjae mengepal untuk memberikan semangat, Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia membungkukan badannya sekali lagi

"Terima kasih unnie, aku duluan" gadis yang lebih muda itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu lift kembali menutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya begitu ia sampai di lantai enam, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hyeri.

"Apa Donghae ada diruangannya?" bisiknya. Hyeri mengangguk, "Sajangnim baru saja selesai meeting 15 menit yang lalu"

"Setelah ini, apa ia ada jadwal?"

"Selain melihat hasil mingguan para trainee, hari ini beliau tidak ada jadwal"

" _Good then…_ kalau begitu aku masuk ya!"

Hyukjae melihat sedikit penampilannya di cermin yang ada di meja Hyeri sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan kekasihnya itu tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

 _Cklek!_

Donghae yang sedang fokus membaca berkas bulanan keuangan Byeol Entertainment menoleh kearah pintu, ia baru saja akan menegur siapapun itu yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tapi terhenti begitu melihat orang yang masuk adalah Hyukjae.

Pria itu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri pujaan hatinya itu.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?" Tanyanya sambil membawa Hyukjae kepelukannya, seolah mereka tak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, "Ini diluar rencana"

Pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium sekilas bibir merah Hyukjae sebelum menarik gadis itu untuk duduk disofa.

"Donghae…"

"Hmm?" Donghae menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Hyukjae kebelakang telinga gadis itu.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Hyeri tentang jadwalmu hari ini, dan ia bilang kau _free._ Itu artinya kau tidak bisa menolak okay?"

Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas, "Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana hmm? Kencan?" tanyanya dengan cengiran bodohnya lagi.

"Siapa bilang mau kencan? Aku mau mengajakmu ke gedung MBC! Ayo… aku ingin mengunjungi Infinite~"

Donghae mendelik, padahal ia akan sangat senang jika berkencan dengan gadis cantiknya itu.

"Ah, aku kira kau akan mengajakku kencan"

"Ish… kau sebagai CEO harusnya mengunjungi anak didikmu juga"

"Aku berencana akan _dinner_ bersama malam nanti untuk merayakan album baru mereka."

"Aku ikuuut~ Tapi kita tetap ke MBC hari ini, yayayaya?" Gadis itu memintanya dengan aegyo yang tak mungkin bisa Donghae tolak, ya ampun pria ini sungguh gemas jika ia tak sadar kalau ia dikantor mungkin Hyukjae sudah diterkam olehnya.

* * *

 **MBC Building**

Donghae menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam, ia tersenyum sesekali kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya, walaupun senyumnya kadang terlihat canggung. _Well_ kepribadian memang sedikit kaku membuatnya kadang terlihat canggung.

Hyukjae terkikik disebelahnya melihat kekasihnya yang kerepotan membalas sapaan para fansnya, jika CEO agensi diluar sana banyak dikritik oleh fansnya… Donghae justru memiliki banyak fans apalagi usianya yang masih terbilang muda dan wajahnya yang tak kalah tampan dengan artis-artis didikannya.

"Harusnya kita menyewa _coffee truck_ saja daripada aku harus menenteng banyak kopi seperti ini" Mereka baru saja masuk ke lobby gedung MBC dan Donghae langsung menggerutu karena dirinya menjinjing banyak kopi untuk para staf yang membantu Infinite.

"Salah sendiri bukannya memberi ide itu sedari tadi, itu kan tidak terpikir sama sekali olehku" Hyukjae memeletkan lidahnya, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu membawakan beberapa kopi itu dari Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, kemudian meminta Hyukjae untuk mengambilkan _pass card MBC_ di saku blazernya. Mereka memberi hormat pada _security_ yang ada sebelum memasuki lorong backstage _show champion_.

"Ah Lee sajangnim" Salah seorang staf Show Champion yang merupakan salah satu PD menyapa Donghae. Sang CEO muda itu menurunkan bungkusan kopinya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan PD itu.

"Shin PD"

PD yang sepertinya berusia diawal 30an itu melirik ke gadis yang berada disebelah Donghae dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kali ini Mr. Lee tidak ditemani Joon-ssi asisten anda, atau ini asisten baru?" Tanyanya usil walaupun ia sudah pernah membaca sekilas rumor tentang hubungan Donghae dengan seseorang yang sempat menggemparkan waktu itu.

"Shin PD ini bisa saja, iya dia Jung Hyukjae, asisten baruku… asisten pembimbing hidupku" Donghae melirik Hyukjae dan memberikan kedipan yang cukup genit menurut kekasihnya. Shin PD tertawa mendengarnya ia masih ingin menggoda pasangan itu tapi ia cukup kasian melihat Hyukjae yang sudah memerah dan lagipula acara sudah harus mulai dipersiapkan.

"Hahaha Mr Lee pandai sekali memilih 'asisten'. Baiklah kalau begitu siapa yang kalian ingin kunjungi?"

"Ah, iya. Bolehkah aku bertanya dimana ruang backstage untuk Infinite?"

"Oh Infinite ya? Mereka diruangan kedua diujung lorong"

Donghae mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih Shin PD tolong jaga artis-artisku. Kita mengobrol lagi lain kali"

Hyukjae membungkukan badannya memberi hormat sebelum mereka menuju ruangan Infinite.

.

.

.

.

 _Knock. Knock._

Dongwoo yang sedang bermain game menggunakan Ipadnya mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan mereka.

"Guyss… ada yang mengetuk pintu. Ya Sungyeol-ah pakai bajumu!" Tegurnya pada Sungyeol yang telah membuka semua kancing kemejanya karena kepanasan, disudut ruangan sang leader Sunggyu sedang mengecek skrip untuk acara reality show yang akan dihadirinya nanti. Woohyun, Myungsoo dan Hoya sedang memantapkan gerakan _dance_ lagu baru mereka sedangkan Sungjong sedang di _make up._

Dongwoo kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke pintu, karena kebetulan manajer mereka sedang mengurus sesuatu dengan staf di stage.

 _Cklek._

Mata Dongwoo membulat begitu melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu, "Oh sajangnim." Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. "Noona."

Semua member menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan mereka langsung menghentikan apapun kegiatan mereka begitu melihat atasan mereka yang datang.

"Sajangnim, sungguh senang melihat anda dan Noona disini" Sunggyu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruangan tersebut.

"Ah, aku ingin melihat penampilan perdana untuk comeback kalian kali ini. Oh… ini kopi, tolong dibagi dengan para staf lainnya. Dimana manajer kalian?" Tanya Donghae.

"Manajer hyung sedang berdiskusi dengan staf untuk stage" Woohyun yang menjawab, ia mengambil satu cup kopi sambil nyengir kearah Donghae. "Terimakasih kopinya sajangnim"

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Lagipula Hyukjae yang memaksa untuk mengajakku kesini dan aku sadar kalo aku jarang melihat langsung _comeback stage_ kalian jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang." Pria itu menggenggam jari tangan Hyukjae.

"Noona yang terbaik!" Sungjong, sang maknae mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Jam berapa kalian akan tampil?"

Sunggyu melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. "Sekitar 45 menit lagi, sebelumnya kami sudah melakukan rehearsal dan pre-recording"

Sepasang kekasih itu mengangguk sambil menyamankan diri mereka di sofa, "Oh yasudah ayo diminum kopinya… aku juga membawakan kalian beberapa donat" Hyukjae membuka sekotak besar donat yang ia bawa, karena gadis itu tau kalo adiknya sangat menyukai donat jadi ia membawakannya untuk mereka.

Sekitar sepuluh menit bercengkrama, mereka mendengar suara ketukan lagi di pintu. Kali ini Myungsoo yang beranjak karena ia yang kebetulan duduk di kursi dekat pintu. Seorang wanita cantik muncul dari balik pintu membuat semua member Infinite memberi hormat karena yang datang adalah senior mereka yang lebih dulu debut di industri musik.

"Oh, Donghae! Kau ada disini…" Senior yang baru datang tadi adalah, Jessica. Salah seorang mantan member girlband yang sudah membubarkan diri, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bersolo karir. Jessica datang mengunjungi Infinite untuk memperkenalkan album barunya pada mereka, dan ia sungguh tak menyangka bisa bertemu Donghae disini. Dulu ia mengenal Donghae ketika ia masih menjadi trainee di Byeol Entertainment pada saat mendiang ayah Donghae masih menjabat sebagai CEO. Tapi 4 tahun menjadi trainee disana ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan bekerja sama dengan agensi lain dan dua tahun kemudian debut di agensi barunya.

"Hi Jess, tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini" CEO muda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan memberikan pelukan pada wanita yang sempat dekat dengannya dulu. Err… sebenarnya Jessica adalah mantan kekasih Donghae, mereka sempat menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun, dan tentunya Hyukjae tahu itu.

Dan berbicara soal Hyukjae, gadis itu kini sedang memasang wajah masamnya. Hyukjae memang gadis yang cukup manja, hampir semua yang ia mau pasti didapatkannya hal itu membuat ia akan dengan jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi suka atau tidaknya pada semua orang, ia akan mudah diketahui ketika dirinya sedang senang, sedih atau marah. Dan kini sepertinya ia sedang cemburu…

Myungsoo melihat sang kakak yang sedang cemburu, ia sedikit kasihan tapi juga ingin tertawa akan tingkah kekanakannya.

Woohyun yang sepertinya juga menyadari itu sedikit berdehem, membuat pelukan kedua orang itu terpisah.

"Woah sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu" sambungnya.

"Tentu saja, apalagi kau sudah menjadi CEO, pasti sibuk sekali" Jessica mengambil sesuatu dari goodie bagnya. "Ini untukmu, album baruku." Ia memberikan satu albumnya pada Donghae. Ia mengeluarkan lagi satu untuk Infinite, "Ini untuk kalian"

Kemudian ia melirik ke seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah cemberut di sofa, "Dia…?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

Seperti tersadar Donghae membalikkan badannya, "Oh, kenalkan Jess dia Hyukjae"

Hyukjae yang merasa namanya dipanggil, berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Jessica. Meskipun dia sedang kesal tapi mendiang ibunya mengajarkannya untuk selalu sopan dan beretika.

"Jung Jessica"

"Jung Hyukjae"

Jessica melihat Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah, "Oh, kita sama-sama seorang Jung…"

Gadis campuran Amerika-Korea itu kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Ah..! Aku harus bersiap-siap. Infinite fighting!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat, ia baru akan berbalik namun ia kembali menoleh kepada Donghae. "Donghae-ah, nomormu masih sama kan? Aku akan menghubungimu ya nanti" Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal ia baru saja membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi begitu suram.

.

.

.

.

Para member Infinite telah menampilkan lagu 'Bad' dengan sangat cool, membuat semua fans terbuai dengan penampilan mereka yang begitu keren di comeback stage hari ini. Jeritan fangirls terdengar dimana-mana juga dari Hyukjae yang kini sibuk meneriaki nama para member Infinite dan dengan sengaja mengacuhkan tunangannya yang cemberut sedari tadi.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menariknya keluar studio, toh penampilan Infinite juga sudah selesai.

"Duh apa sih?! Aku ingin ke backstage." Gadis itu menepis tangan Donghae.

"Kita pulang saja. Nanti juga kau masih bisa melihat mereka kan?"

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang!"

Donghae menahan kekasihnya yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah backstage.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya.

Hyukjae mendelik, "Marah? Untuk apa?"

Ceo muda itu menghela nafas, "Karena Jessica tadi kan?"

"Huh, menurutmu?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia tahu Hyukjae pasti cemburu tentang pertemuannya dengan Jessica tadi, tapi kan ia tak melakukan apa-apa... maksudnya, semua yang ia lakukan masih dalam batas wajar.

"Kau cemburu kan?"

"Donghae, kita sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Kau pasti tahu aku seperti apa." Hyukjae membetulkan letak tas lengannya sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Makanya aku tahu kau cemburu" ujar pria itu.

"Baguslah kalau kamu tahu." Hyukjae memanyunkan bibirnya, tubuhnya tetap membelakangi Donghae. Pria itu justru menahan tawa, ia suka Hyukjae cemburu padanya. Cemburu itu tanda cinta bukan?

Dua langkah ia ambil sebelum ia merangkul bahu gadisnya itu. "Ayolah sayang, kau tahu hatiku hanya untuk kamu" rayunya ala-ala aktor di drama yang romantis.

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya membuat rangkulan Donghae terlepas, namanya juga masih kesal.

"Awas saja kalau kau nanti telpon-telponan dengannya. Kau itu curang!" Hyukjae menunjuk hidung mancung Donghae.

"Eh kok curang?" tanya nya bingung.

Hyukjae melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kau menghapus semua nomor mantan kekasihku dan kau marah padaku saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chansung, lalu kenapa sekarang aku tak boleh marah?!"

"Itu karena mantan kekasihmu... si Chansung itu masih berniat membuatmu kembali padanya, aku tak akan membiarkan itu."

"Lalu memangnya Jessica tidak?"

Donghae terdiam, "Err kurasa tidak."

Hyukjae mendengus kesal, "Tidak ada yang tahu Donghae, kau—"

Omelan Hyukjae terpotong begitu keduanya mendengar suara batuk yang dibuat-buat yang ternyata berasal dari Myungsoo yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan muka datarnya.

"Maaf, sajangnim. Tapi ini tempat umum, kurasa kalian lebih baik menyelesaikannya ditempat lain" ujarnya membuat Donghae yang kali ini mendengus kesal karena ia merasa Myungsoo sedikit mengejeknya dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Hyukjae melihat sekitar menyadari kalau ia ada dilorong antar studio, untung saja tidak begitu banyak orang dilorong ini. Bibirnya mencebik begitu melihat Jessica baru saja berbelok ke lorong tempat ia berada.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Donghae dan Myungsoo sambil berujar, "Aku mau pulang!"

Membuat Donghae menghela nafas dan mengikuti kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek itu.

.

.

.

Dongwoo menepuk bahu Myungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan kakak dan calon iparnya itu.

"Hyukjae noona sedang marah?" Tanyanya.

Myungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin..."

Dongwoo mengusap-usap dagunya seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, Jessica sunbae itu pernah berpacaran dengan sajangnim kan? Well dia sangat cantik"

Myungsoo hanya diam, Dongwoo memang selalu update dengan gosip-gosip diluar sana.

"Tapi Hyukjae noona juga tak kalah cantik." Ujarnya lagi yang tidak direspon Myungsoo, itu hal biasa untuk Dongwoo.

"Kalau mereka putus, mungkin aku harus mencoba peruntunganku mendekati Hyukjae noona. Dia sungguh wanita idamanku."

Myungsoo mendecih mendengarnya.

"Jangan harap hyung."

Dongwoo sedikit keki mendengarnya, "Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Aish... jangan bilang kau mengincar Hyukjae noona juga. Ya! Ya! Myungsoo-ah, kalo begitu kita bersaing yang sehat!"

Myungsoo melengos, meninggalkan Dongwoo.

Ia terkekeh pelan, yang benar saja. Kalau para member tahu ia adalah adik dari Hyukjae, pasti ia kerepotan dengan tingkah para membernya yang selalu memuja kakaknya itu. _Ah untuk sekarang mungkin mereka tak perlu tahu._

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

A/N: Yuhuuuuu~ sorry lama updatenya. Waktunya limited huhu Maaf juga kalo banyak typo-typo dan rancu bahasanya.

Anyway semoga suka ya. Seperti biasa review-nya kutunggu apalagi yang membangun hehe

Thanks buat semua yang udah review, favorite dan follow cerita ini dan juga yang follow dan favorite akun ku. Makasih banyaaaak! *Kiss*

Lagi galau sama KRY concert nih huhu walaupun emang gak ada bias aku Hyukjae sama Donghae. Tapi salah satu goal aku emang untuk nonton konser KRY setidaknya sekali seumur hidup karena feelsnya pasti beda sama sushow yang udah pernah aku tonton langsung. Tapi... harganya mahal plus mendadak banget. Semoga tiba-tiba ada rezeki atau ada yang ngasih aku kado ulang tahunnya tiket lol *ngarep* ya aminin aja lah ya.

Anyway, gak tahu bisa update lagi kapan, doain aja semoga bisa cepet yaaa. Moment cast lain akan mulai bermunculan seiring jalannya cerita. Masih banyaknya Haehyuk karena aku kangen bangeeeeeeet sama mereka. Tapi yang lain pasti muncul ko, ditunggu aja ya.

See you on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS LOVE**

.

 **1+1=LOVE**

.

.

 **Pairings** : Haehyuk [Main], Yunjae, Chanbaek, 2Min, Myunghyun (Friendship/Bromance), Myungstal.

.

 **Language:** Bahasa with a slight of English in the story.

.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family and Drama

.

 **Warnings:** This is a genderswitch story. I changed a gender for ukes except Myunghyun (Lol it's a crack OTP) but yeah all of the pairings here are my favourite one on each group, I changed the age too. I'm an ELF and a Haehyuk/Eunhae/D &E or (whatever you called it) shipper. I'm Hyukjae biased so sorry if I write mostly on Hyukjae's point of view.

I put the warning already, so please if you don't like it you don't have to read it unless you are really curious but don't blame me later.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Super Junior is not mine, but they're ELF's… so since I'm an ELF so can I called them mine? Lol kidding XD. Donghae and Eunhyuk as well as all the members here owned by themselves. I don't have anything except the plot and this old laptop of mine.

* * *

 _Dongwoo menepuk bahu Myungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan kakak dan calon iparnya itu._

" _Hyukjae noona sedang marah?" Tanyanya._

 _Myungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin..."_

 _Dongwoo mengusap-usap dagunya seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, Jessica sunbae itu pernah berpacaran dengan sajangnim kan? Well dia sangat cantik"_

 _Myungsoo hanya diam, Dongwoo memang selalu update dengan gosip-gosip diluar sana._

" _Tapi Hyukjae noona juga tak kalah cantik." Ujarnya lagi yang tidak direspon Myungsoo, itu hal biasa untuk Dongwoo_

" _Kalau mereka putus, mungkin aku harus mencoba peruntunganku mendekati Hyukjae noona. Dia sungguh wanita idamanku."_

 _Myungsoo mendecih mendengarnya._

" _Jangan harap hyung."_

 _Dongwoo sedikit keki mendengarnya, "Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Aish... jangan bilang kau mengincar Hyukjae noona juga. Ya! Ya! Myungsoo-ah, kalo begitu kita bersaing yang sehat!"_

 _Myungsoo melengos, meninggalkan Dongwoo._

 _Ia terkekeh pelan, yang benar saja. Kalau para member tahu ia adalah adik dari Hyukjae, pasti ia kerepotan dengan tingkah para membernya yang selalu memuja kakaknya itu. Ah untuk sekarang mungkin mereka tak perlu tahu._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Taemin memencet tombol lift gedung MBC, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kacamata hitam dan syal. Ia sudah mengunjungi seniornya untuk memberi support di comeback mereka kali ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, ada alasan lain mengapa ia pergi ke gedung MBC kali ini. Ia diam-diam bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya.

 ** _Beep_**

Bunyi notifikasi messenger terdengar dari ponselnya, ia mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

 _Charmingxx: kau dimana? Aku di mobil, basement 2 gedung MBC di B2._

Taemin memencet tombol B2 sebelum tangannya sibuk mengetik balasan dari pesan itu.

 _Prettyxx: aku menuju kesana ^^_

Gadis itu sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya begitu lift sampai di lantai basement 2. Ia tidak tahu mungkin saja ada beberapa media yang bersembunyi disana, tak ada yang tahu.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia melihat mobil yang familiar baginya, tangan nya mengetuk pelan kaca mobil itu dan langsung masuk kedalam begitu sang pemilik mobil membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Hi, baby." Sang pemilik mobil langsung menyapanya begitu ia masuk. Taemin langsung melonggarkan syal yang cukup membuatnya gerah sedari tadi.

"Oppa..."

Sang pria yang tadi dipanggil Oppa itu langsung mengasak rambut gadis mungil disebelahnya.

"Aah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu seperti ini baby, aku kangeeen banget" ujarnya sambil memeluk Taemin dengan erat.

Taemin memeluk balik dengan sama eratnya, "Salah sendiri, seorang Choi Minho begitu sibuknya."

Sang pria yang ternyata adalah Minho, seorang model sekaligus aktor terkenal yang juga merupakan kekasih Taemin tertawa mendengar dengusan kesal kekasihnya.

"Seperti kau tidak sibuk saja, kekasihku ini sudah makin terkenal. Beberapa temanku membicarakanmu dan teman segrupmu terus aku jadi cemburu" Minho mencubit hidung Taemin gemas, bibirnya mengerucut sok-sok cemburu.

Taemin melepaskan cubitan Minho, bibirnya ikut manyun. "Aku juga cemburu, apalagi aku lihat majalah High Cut edisi minggu kemarin, kau intim sekali dengan salah satu personil Apink itu."

Minho tertawa lagi, "Baguslah, karena cemburu itu tanda..." "Cinta!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka mereka bisa bertemu seperti ini, Taemin memang sudah berniat untuk mengunjungi sunbaenya Infinite di Show Champion apalagi ia cukup dekat dengan beberapa member dari grup naungan Byeol Ent itu. Dan pada hari itu kebetulan Minho yang memang sedang menjadi MC untuk Music Core sedang melakukan taping interview dengan Jessica, karena penyanyi itu memiliki schedule di hari Sabtu saat Mucore akan berlangsung. Mengetahui itu, keduanya langsung berencana bertemu. Yah walaupun cuma sebentar tapi daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Baby, bagaimana single barumu? Kapan kau comeback, aku tak sabar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi saat kau menari di stage music core nanti"

Taemin tersenyum mendengarnya, "sebentar lagi oppa. Mungkin setelah comeback infinite sunbae" jawabnya.

Minho mengangguk, tidak terlalu mendengarkan jawaban kekasihnya itu karena ia malah terperangkap oleh senyum manisnya Taemin.

' _Ah mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus'_ pikirnya, ia mencondongkan badannya bermaksud untuk mencium sang kekasih.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, alih-alih mendapatkan ciuman... keningnya malah terasa sakit karena terbentur kening Taemin yang tiba-tiba merunduk.

"Oppa, sembunyi!" Taemin menarik tangan Minho berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu untuk sembunyi bersamanya.

"Kenapa sih?" Minho mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang sedikit panas. "Duh sakit!"

"Ih ngumpet cepeeet"

Minho ikut membungkukan badannya. "Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Ada sajangnim" jawabnya tak kalah pelan. "Duh gawaaaat"

Minho mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang kekasihnya maksud. "Bosmu?" kepalanya sibuk mencari-cari Donghae.

"Baby, kaca mobilku tak akan tembus pandang dari luar" ia mencoba menarik lengan Taemin tapi gadisnya itu tetap bersembunyi.

"Tetap saja, aku harus cari aman"

"bosmu sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang bakal menghakimi kita"

Kali ini Taemin kembali menegakkan badannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil.

"Memang sih, Donghae sajangnim memang sangat tegas tapi beliau selalu mendengarkan kami. Tapi... aku belum siap Oppa~ aku baru saja debut, aku takut fansku kecewa"

Minho mengelus sayang rambut kekasihnya itu. "Iya, aku ngerti. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada waktunya kita go public ya sayang"

Gadis itu mengangguk, ia kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minho.

"saat waktu itu datang, aku harap fans akan mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Basement MBC Building.**

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya mencoba menyusul Hyukjae yang berjalan jauh didepan. Ia menarik tangan kekasihnya itu begitu ia berhasil menyamakan jarak mereka.

"Sayang, jangan marah dong."

Hyukjae mendelik, mengabaikan Donghae dan terus bergelung dengan ponsel miliknya. Donghae menghela nafas, ia memencet tombol unlock ke arah mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae. Gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk.

Donghae menyusul masuk kedalam mobil, tangannya langsung menggapai tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya.

"Sayang..."

"Cepat nyalakan mobilnya, antarkan aku ke butik"

"Duh galak banget. Nanti jadi ga cantik loh." Godanya.

"Ga peduli, yang cantik emang cuma Jessica kan?"

Donghae menelan ludahnya, kekasihnya sedang dalam mode cemburu tingkat tinggi.

"eh ayolaaah sayang, kenapa bahas Jessica lagi."

Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. "Yaudah, cepet anterin aku ke butik."

"No. Kita kencan. Kan tadi kamu bilang mau ikut aku dinner bareng Infinite"

Hyukjae memasang seatbeltnya karena Donghae mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Gajadi, aku gak mood."

"Please... aku jarang-jarang bisa kencan gini yaya?"

"No Donghae—" "Please sayaaaang"

Hyukjae menghela nafas, aegyo Donghae yang paling langka diperlihatkan pada siapapun baru saja muncul membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menolak. Well Hyukjae memang gabisa marah lama-lama pada kekasihnya itu. Dan waktu ini memang iya harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik untuk kencan, Huh! Kalau saja tadi Jessica tidak muncul pasti mood Hyukjae tidak akan seperti ini.

"Oke. Kemana?"

Donghae memikirkan tempat kencan yang bagus sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop saja?" dia sudah lama tidak berkencan santai seperti waktu ia muda dulu, dan sepertinya kencan seperti itu akan menyenangkan. Ia terbiasa mengajak Hyukjae dinner di restaurant yang berkelas karena memang privasi mereka akan terjaga dengan baik. Tapi sekali-kali mungkin kencan ala remaja asik juga.

"Serius?" Hyukjae kini mulai terlihat excited.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Tapi nanti pasti banyak orang, yakin gapapa?"

Pria itu tertawa, ia mengeratkan genggaman pada Hyukjae. "Serius sayaang, publik udah tau ini kita sepasang kekasih."

"Ah benar! Kau yang terbaik!" Hyukjae tersenyum, ia kemudian sibuk mem _browsing_ film apa yang sedang tayang di Bioskop hari ini.

"Tentu, aku yang terbaik!" Jawabnya bangga. "Jadi udah ga ngambek kan?"

Hyukjae memeletkan lidahnya, "Nggak. Tapi awas aja kalo kamu genit-genit lagi ya!"

Donghae tertawa lagi, ia mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas.

.

.

* * *

"Ya! Kenapa jadi nangis sih?" Donghae memberikan tisu kepada Hyukjae yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak keluar bioskop tadi.

Gadis itu mengambil tisu dan mengelap air mata nya, "Memang kau tidak sedih apa? Kenapa kisah cinta mereka tragis sekali huhuhuhu"

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya, ia mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya kemudian ia menepuk lembut kepala kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah sayang, itu kan hanya cerita fiksi"

Gadis yang masih sesegukan itu mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Donghae, "Donghae, berjanji padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti pria di film itu"

"sayang itu hanya film..."

"Janji dulu!"

CEO Byeol Entertainment itu menghela nafas, ia menggengam erat tangan Hyukjae. "Aku janji. Sulit sekali aku mendapatkanmu, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap melihatku seumur hidupmu"

"Aku siap."

.

* * *

 **Ting!**

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakan di meja, ia sedang latihan dance bersama joy dan yuri sedangkan Taemin entah berada dimana.

Gadis mungil itu menatap notification email yang baru saja masuk,

 _ **\- Aku membaca berita kalau kau akan segera debut bersama Heart5. Selamat Baekhyun-ah! -**_

Begitulah isi dari email singkat tersebut, yang membuatnya tertegun adalah nama si pengirim email, nama seseorang yang dulu cukup berharga baginya, mungkin sekarang juga... entahlah.

Hatinya langsung diliputi keraguan antara membalas email itu atau tidak dan tanpa sadar kilasan masa lalu itu datang lagi padanya.

" _Kau sudah sarapan?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mengeratkan blazer seragam sekolahnya karena udara pagi ini cukup dingin. Lelaki di sebelahnya menggenggam gadis mungil itu erat._

" _dingin ya?"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum, kali ini menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memandang tangannya yang saling bertautan._

" _sekarang sudah hangat, karena chanyeolie menggenggam tanganku"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu tertawa, "kalau begitu aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu baekkie"_

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar Yuri memanggilnya dan memberi isyarat untuk memulai latihannya kembali. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya menatap layar handphonenya kembali. _Ah mungkin membalasnya nanti saja..._

.

.

"Kau terlihat sedikit bingung, apa ada masalah?" ketiga member heart5 itu duduk bersila setelah selesai latihan.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Joy yang ditujukan padanya. "Tidak ada."

"Lalu Baek, apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun itu benar?" tanya Joy lagi yang tiba-tiba ingin tahu dengan berita yang sempat menjadi headline itu.

"Tentu tidak, aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal Sehun sunbae, aku hanya pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengannya sekali" jawabnya jujur.

"Ah benar-benar setiap kali ada member EXO yang tersangkut paut pasti langsung jadi headlines. Lumayan kau jadi sedikit dikenal bahkan sebelum debut"

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kau mengundang para anti fans juga" celetuk Yuri membuat Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya, dia bahkan belum memulai debutnya tapi ia cukup yakin antifans nya pasti banyak sekali.

"dunia hiburan kadang mengerikan." Ujarnya disambut anggukan dari Joy dan Yuri.

* * *

A/N: HIIIIIII, Maafin yang ini pendek yaaaa. anggap aja pemanasan karena udah lama banget ga update :(

dunia kerja ketaaaat banget, aku jarang punya waktu hiks. anyway enjoy!


End file.
